ringkakingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chavo Guerrero, Jr.
Salvador "Chavo" Guerrero IV (October 20, 1970) also known as Chavo Guerrero and Chavo Guerrero, Jr., is a third generation American professional wrestler and member of the famed Guerrero wrestling family, he is best known for his work in the WWE. He is a six-time Cruiserweight Champion, a two-time WWE Tag Team Champion with Eddie Guerrero, a one-time WCW World Tag Team Champion with Corporal Cajun and a one-time world champion, having held the ECW Championship in 2008. He is the grandson of Gory Guerrero; the son of Chavo Guerrero, Sr.; the nephew of Eddie Guerrero, Hector Guerrero, Mando Guerrero, and Enrique Llanes; and the cousin of Javier Llanes and Hector Mejia. His grandfather, Gory Guerrero, was one of the most famous wrestlers in Mexican history. His father, Chavo Guerrero, Sr., was also a legendary wrestler in Mexico and worked in WWE as a part-time wrestler and full-time manager. One of his uncles, Eddie Guerrero, was one of WWE's biggest stars. Eddie performed for the SmackDown! brand, as did Chavo Sr. (aka Chavo Classic). Chavo Jr. has two other uncles (Mando and Hector) who have had successful careers in the business Personal Life Chavo is the son of Salvador "Chavo" Guerrero and Nancy Vasquez. He is married and has two sons. His wife's name is Susan, and they have been married since 1998. On August 30, 2007, Guerrero, along with nine other WWE Wrestlers were named by Sports Illustrated to be given illegal steroids not in compliance with the Talent Wellness program. Guerrero received somatropin, nandrolone, and anastrozole between April 2005 and May 2006. Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, and Brian Adams were also discovered to have been given steroids prior to their deaths during this investigation, as well as former WWE Wrestler Sylvain Grenier. In June 2007, Chris Benoit (a close friend of Guerrero), his wife Nancy, and their son Daniel were found dead at their home (their deaths have been since ruled a double homicide-suicide). Guerrero was reportedly one of the last people to talk to Benoit and one of the people Benoit sent text messages to before killing himself. Wrestling Facts *Finishing and signature moves **Frog Splash - adopted from and used as a tribute to his uncle Eddie Guerrero **Gory Bomb (Innovated) **Brainbuster **White Out (Roll-through into a single leg boston crab) **Back body drop **Death valley driver - WCW **Diving crossbody **European uppercut **Frankensteiner **Gory special - adopted from his grandfather Gory Guerrero **Loco Lock (Cross-legged inverted STF) - WCW **Missile dropkick **Monkey flip into cornered opponent **Multiple suplex variations **Plancha **Running hip attack **Rolling wheel kick **Roll-through into a single leg Boston crab **Sitout inverted suplex slam **Sitout side powerslam **Spinning tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker Championships and accomplishments *Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI ranked him # 17 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2004 *World Championship Wrestling **WCW Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *World Wrestling Council **WWC Caribbean Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *World Wrestling Entertainment **ECW Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Eddie Guerrero *Ring Ka King **Ring Ka King Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Harry Smith *Wrestling Observer Newsletter **Tag Team of the Year (2002) with Eddie Guerrero **Worst Feud of the Year (2009) vs. Hornswoggle